


Distorted

by killing_kurare



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Laurie looks through the glass and sees how distorted the world is now. Shimmering, formless, blurry. Is this how Jon sees her world?





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**comicdrabbles**](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/) \- floor  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- fall

 

 

Laurie empties her glass, downs the alcohol in one, huffs and pulls a face. She’s not used to the burning feeling, but right now that’s exactly what she needs.

Another fight … why does she even bother? Her glare burns as hot as the alcohol as she stares at the wall, knowing Jon’s lab is on the other side.

But her glare turns softer fast and a sigh escapes her lips as her gaze wanders to the glass in her hand. She wasn’t aware of still holding it, but now she feels the smooth coolness, turning it this way and that, examining it. A little drop of the amber-colored liquid gathers at the bottom, she sways it round and round.

Raising it to her face Laurie looks through the glass and sees how distorted the world is now. Shimmering, formless, blurry. Is this how Jon sees her world? She squints her eyes and massages the bridge of her nose, already feeling a depression working its way to the surface.

Laurie doesn’t know what to do anymore. He tries not to anger her, tries everything to make her happy, but somehow Jon is so far away he can’t do anything right. It’s frustrating that she can’t even be mad at him for he has no intention to hurt her.

He says he’s always there.

Laurie huffs. Sure. Always there. Then why isn’t he here now and keeps her from getting drunk?

She takes another look at the glass. “I bet you’re more interesting to him than I am,” Laurie mumbles, slowly stretching out her arm. Maybe she can also see molecules and atoms …  
Relaxing her fingers she drops the glass, watches how it falls to the floor … only that it doesn’t. The glass stops and floats in the air, softly rotating.

“You shouldn’t do this, Laurie. You could cut yourself.”

Laurie looks up and sees Jon standing there. His face is calm as always, his voice soothing. He looks at her and smiles a little.

Laurie returns the smile.

 

 

  



End file.
